Epidermal growth factor (EGF) was discovered 30 years ago in murine submandibular glands. Only recently have physiologic actions of the EGF system begun to be understood. Funding is requested for a conference, "The Physiologic Roles of the EGF System: EGF, TGF-alpha, and the EGF Receptor". Although there have been several meetings on the EGF system, this one is unique in having its in vivo physiologic roles as the primary topic. Attendance is limited to 60 participants from a variety of disciplines, to insure interaction between seasoned and new investigators. There will be 7 sessions, each with 4 to 7 oral presentations and open discussion. The first 2 present and overview, and update information on the EGF system. The next 4 will spot-light specific organs where data are emerging on how the EGF system functions in normal physiologic mechanisms; these are the Oral Cavity and Digestive Tract, the Nervous System, the Kidney, and the Reproductive Systems. The last covers transgenics and mutants of the EGF system. Data on the EGF system in less fully investigated organs will be explored in a poster session. Current data on the EGF system in specific organ physiology have developed somewhat independently of each other. It is a principal goal of this conference to bring workers from varied backgrounds together to: 1) inform each other of their findings on the in vivo functions of EGF, TGF-alpha, and their receptor; 2) generate a unified view of the physiology of the EGF system; and 3) formulate aims, directions and strategies for future research. An equally important goal is to underscore the impact of salivary research on current developments in biomedical research in general. EGF was first isolated from submandibular glands, and one of its first effects noted was acceleration of incisor eruption. Subsequent demonstration of the wide distribution of the EGF system has long indicated some very basic physiologic roles for it--some of these are now beginning to be understood, and they are the primary topic of the proposed conference.